D I S I N T E G R A T I O N
by Peryiite
Summary: It seems like a basic job for SPR at first. A misguided spirit to cleanse from an old hotel. But what they didn't anticipate the true strength of this angry spirit and its ability to play on your most vulnerable fears. Will they escape the hypnotic grasp of this spirit? Or be trapped forever in this nightmare hotel? - Original Ghost Story. (Also some romance included.)
1. Hayami Hotel

DISINTEGRATION

* * *

**The** day began with an abrupt start. As the Shibuya Psychic Research team made their way into headquarters, they could hear Mai and Naru bickering. The details weren't too clear yet, but Mai was definitely lecturing Kazuya. She tended to jump ahead with her thoughts and do that. "You don't comprehend anything, do you Mai? Must I always explain everything to you? You really are that stupid." Kazuya said, his tone sharp and condescending. "What on _earth_ is going on with you two?" Hosho broke up their banter, taking a seat on one of the couches. "They're at it again." He murmured. "At what?!" Mai turned abruptly, her eyes burning as she stared at the monk. "Oh, you know." He closed his eyes with a knowing smirk. "You bicker as much as a _married couple_."

"…"Masako was making herself some tea. Since Mai was more than preoccupied she really didn't want to wait for her service. Nor did she want to_ rely_ on it. Her head tilted down, using her long bangs as a veil. As she listened, a familiar feeling rushing through her body and halted her actions. It was sickening, nothing like what strong sense she had for spirits. Worse, a feeling only Mai invoked in her. _Married?_ The word echoed in her head. She clenched her teeth.

"G'day Miss Hara." Her thoughts were distracted by that accent, lifting her head. "Oh. Hello John." She nodded politely, her composure calm as she casually continued to make her tea. She wasn't in a charitable mood to make enough for all of them, nor did she imagine it would be appropriate. "Mind if I have some of that? It really looks delicious." He was cheery, his eyes full of light. Smiling politely, Masako moved over a little, allowing him room to prepare his own cup. "Of course not. Please, help yourself." "Excellent mornin', in'it?" He made idle small talk, something she would endure because he was just so good natured. "Mm."

"Anyway, we're getting off topic here." Mai cleared her throat. "It's just, Naru and I were just discussing a new case. He doesn't think we should do it but I say it's totally important!" Mai crossed her arms, looking to the side. She had that determined look on her face. "Oh, well what is it then?" Ayako prodded. It had to be good if they were arguing about it like this. She sat down next to Monk, the rest of them settling on the couches to listen. "…This morning we received a phone call from a hotel chain company. Their recent purchase of an old family hotel is causing them… difficulties. Construction workers are facing problems renovating the building. Random fires are appearing throughout the place. Sometimes they will find materials charred or destroyed. They're frightened but if you ask me it sounds like a bunch of kids pulling pranks." Kazuya stated it quite firmly.

"…_See?!_ How can you have that kind of attitude running a business like this?! There's no way you can say paranormal stuff doesn't exist after what we've been through!" Mai waved her hands around. She refused to sit with the rest of them, her passion driving her. "I'm not saying paranormal 'stuff' doesn't exist Mai. I'm merely pointing out that abandoned hotels, construction areas and large empty buildings in general are ideal places for teenagers to do stupid things." He closed his eyes. "If not, it could also be electrical complications. There's an explanation for everything." He dismissed. "Random fires? That sounds dangerous." John added, a concerned look on his face. "Even if it isn't paranormal… that could end terribly." "True. But we're not the police, _are we?_" Kazuya retorted. "Well, what else did they say in the phone call?" Hosho prodded. "What do you mean?" "Well, random fires seem kind of vague. There had to be something that happened to spook them. You know, make them consider that it was spiritual." He shrugged. "Yes, like a vision or a presence. Something to prod them. It's unusual for people to just immediately suspect ghosts." Ayako added, rubbing her chin as she spoke. It was clear they were all curious.

"That is true, we live in a very skeptical society." Masako nodded, sipping lightly on her tea. She experienced this many times herself working with the station. There had been many instances that she had to avoid or defend herself from a skeptic. The world wasn't like how it used to be. "Exactly! People need to be convinced! They might really need our help! That's why we should at least check it out. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" She held her fists tightly to her chest, eyes searching the stoic Naru. "We don't even have to bring Lin and the equipment. We've got nothing to do around here. I'm sure between all of us we could sense and figure out if anything is there." Her voice was so hopeful.

"…Fine. **One** day. That's all I'll spare." Kazuya huffed.

* * *

**It** was a dreary looking place. Clearly old, in fact unusually old for the area. The stone walls were stained from years of exposure to rain, dark streaks running down the granite in an uneven fashion. Wood that had been painted white decades ago was flaking off, exposing the tired looking beams which shaped the windows and accents. At the front of the building was a gaunt, tall set of doors. Run down, in desperate need of touch ups. The place was scarcely protected by an ancient looking wall, a gate opening up to a private parking lot that was filled with work trucks. "Well, it certainly looks haunted." Ayako snickered at the presentation. "Precisely. They may be imaging it." Kazuya said, walking ahead.

The inside was even more grandeur. It was sparse of furniture, and quite clearly missing its original décor, which made it more impressive. "Wow, this is a truly magnificent place." John said, commenting as they studied the foyer. It was a shame the floor had become all worn. The tiles were so beautifully arranged in a colorful mosaic, no doubt to impress visitors when it was still operational. "So… is someone supposed to meet us or are we just going to-" Before Hosho could finish, he turned to see a woman. "Gah-!" He was taken aback, knocking into Ayako. "Hey, watch it you idiot." She pushed him off. "Oh, my sincere apologies! I didn't mean to scare you!" "Oh the irony." Mai murmured to herself. "I'm so relieved you decided to come check it out after all. I was beginning to think you would ignore my call… I just don't know what to think or do." She confessed, glancing down.

"My name is Wakana Hayami. I'm the representative of the Hayami Hotel Services." "What! Woah, does that mean you own the_ entire_ thing?" Mai interjected, curiosity getting the better of her. "What? Oh, no. That would actually be my uncle. It's sort of a family business. I just help out with what I can. Which is why I think he sent me to take care of this." She sighed, her expression darkening. She was fairly young, fresh faced with beautiful hazel eyes and glasses. "What seems to be the problem?" Hosho asked, straightening his posture. The young woman hesitated. "Well… I didn't tell you everything on the phone."

"Ever since we began gutting out the original floor plan of this house, strange things have been happening. We started to tear down the walls to make way for our plans. I mean it has a charm to it but it doesn't meet the standards for modern services. Competition is hard and we need to meet the demands of customers." She held her hands together tightly, her gaze focused on her own feet, as if she were apologizing to something. "…The place was fine. We thought it was a good prospect… until." "…Until?" Masako urged. "…Until things started happening. Random fires… ashes, charred materials, burnt objects. Our workers keep getting injured. I thought it was all a joke until I-" Her voice cracked. She seemed distressed, trying to keep it all together. "…You may think I'm ill if I say it." "Please, go on Miss Hayami. We're professionals and we're not going to judge you for what you say. Omission is not necessary." Kazuya urged softly. This forced a judgmental glare from Mai, to which Masako grimaced. Must she always pay such close attention to him?

"A few nights ago I was closing up the place for the night when suddenly… I heard laughter. It was a woman's voice, coming from the upper floors. I thought that maybe it was the person responsible for all the trouble around here so I rushed up in a fit of anger. But when I reached the top of the stairs, I saw nothing. Then when I turned to leave…" she paused, eyes welling up with fear. "I was faced by a horrible thing. It was a-a _demon_. A charred, burnt up human and it was smiling at me. Like it was proud it shocked me." She hugged her shoulders now, clearly disturbed. "…I didn't know what to think of it. But screamed, horrified and fainted. The workers noticed I was gone and found me unconscious. It terrified me deeply and now I'm beginning to think we purchased the wrong building. I just want whatever that thing is to go away. I'm too scared to go up there again… and I'll have to soon. It had to be a spirit, I mean what else could it be? It must be angry." She quivered then, her composure lapsing as she recounted the situation. Naru's disposition switched, a glint in his eye that no doubt changed his mind on this prospective case. A trait Masako paid close attention to. One Mai was oblivious to. "There, there Miss. It's alright…" John couldn't help but tend to her, trying to calm Miss Hayami.

"This certainly changes everything." Kazuya calmly spoke once Wakana subsided. They all sat, a bit of uneasy tension filling the room. What would happen now? "Ayako, Hosho, John and Masako. I need you all to investigate the upper floors. Get a sense of the feelings, see if you can detect any presence. Mai, stay with Miss Hayami. I have to make a quick phone call. Once we scope out the area we'll all meet back here and set up a base in one of the rooms. Then we'll wire the entire building with cameras and microphones." He took charge, whipping out a cellphone. "So you'll help me?" Wakana looked up, suddenly hopeful. Kazuya nodded. "E-Excellent. I'd like to talk to your manager after so we can discuss business. Is he on his way?" "No Ma'am, I am the manager." "O-oh." She looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, he gets that so often." Mai assured, her heart fired up and ready for this case. Naru took it after all.

* * *

**"There's** no sense in walking around all together stuck in a big group. Let's split up and take a walk down the hallways. Ayako and I will take the second floor if you two take third." Hosho started to divide them all up. It made sense but was a little nerving after what Miss Hayama had described. "Uh… sure. But you're not doing that just to avoid that top floor, are you Hosho?" John laughed nervously. "What? No! Not at all. But, if _you're_ too scared we could take it…" "_No_. John and I will go. If there is an angry spirit up there I will immediately know." Masako stated bluntly and went on, making her way up. "Hey, Masako wait!" John started after her.

"Interesting how Kazuya changed his mind just like that, hmm? Then again, she should have told him about that experience over the phone." "Yes, it was a lot of detail to leave out…" Masako nodded. "Yeah. I get how you may not want to repeat something like that but with a guy like Kazuya you need an extraordinary story to convince him. He's stubborn, in'it he?" John chuckled. "Unfortunately so…" Masako muttered, her tone bothered. "Masako...?" At the top of the stairs, Masako immediately stopped. She gasped, her eyes widening as she staggered forward. "What? What is it?" John asked, concerned with her strong reaction. "…There's definitely a spirit lurking here. It is a woman… she's… she's very angry..." Masako's body began to shake, her eyes wincing before she began to fall forward. "Masako!" John rushed to grab her, saving her from hitting the hardwood floors. "Masako? Masako…" He shook her slightly. In the past when she fainted like this, she was either overwhelmed by her senses… or possessed. His expression went serious, his body freezing, waiting. If necessary, he would act and exorcize. But this was unusually quick, too quick for his liking.

"_John."_ A voice said. "Masa…" He started, then realized it hadn't come from her. His eyes shot up, determined and wary. "_John… John…. John…_" The voice continued, whispering from everywhere. He held his breath, keeping close to his unconscious friend. _"…Don't leave me, please don't leave me here…." _His heart rate increased. All was silent, and then, Masako shifted, her eyes vacant. _**"John."**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey, hope you liked this! I'll update when I can! I'm really focusing on building a story to justify the purpose of it as well as provide an exciting time for the reader. I love shipping but I won't sacrifice plot or characteristics for it, haha! Not too much at least. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read. This is actually my first Ghost Hunt fanfic. I'm in love with the series and enjoy it so much. I tried to convey the characters and will be adding more of them as time goes on. The only OCs will be stock characters, I'm not a fan of adding new ones besides clients. I love a good ghost story so hopefully this will function as one! I thought it up after listening to a song._

_xx_


	2. Shiori

_**Disintegration - Shiori**_

* * *

"_**JOHN!"**_ Hosho's yell echoed through the stairwell, his footsteps loud though he could not help. Ayako following not long after. "_What's going on?"_ John could hear their voices, but he couldn't call out. His back pressed tightly to the wall. He couldn't even _move_. It felt as if a massive weight was compressing him, crushing his ribcage. Masako stood before him, her eyes vacant and black, smiling sinisterly. He kept his gaze hard, unwilling to show fear to her. He knew it wasn't Masako anymore. "Whatever you are…" he coughed, his voice rasped and quiet from the pressure. "You're not going to chase us out with scares like this…." "_**Precisely…**_" She spoke, her voice distorted. "John! Masako!" As the Monk reached the top of the stairs, she collapsed.

"John?! What happened?" Ayako asked, rushing to help. She wasted no time and checked Masako, turning her over. She had hit her face on the floorboards but looked relatively fine. John was coughing, catching his breath. "She was… possessed." John explained, his words delayed. "I-I was pushed up against this wall here and pinned, like something was holding me." He cleared his throat. "Attacked right away?" Hosho stated, turning back to Ayako. "That's strange…" "And aggressive. This spirit is very angry about us being here." John added. "Look, we better get back downstairs before something worse happens. I'll carry Masako down." Takigawa offered, picking the younger woman up in his arms.

* * *

Shortly after they brought Masako down into the main lounge, Naru returned with Lin and Yasuhara. They designated a couch for Masako and Mai took it upon herself to watch over her. She wanted to make sure she was okay. When John caught his breath again he explained to everyone what had happened and what _the spirit_, had said to him. Tension filled them all quickly, understanding now that the activity in the hotel was strong. In any case, they would be at the ready to preform what rituals and cleansing needed to evict the spirit. Clearly, this wasn't just the imagination of some superstitious construction workers. This was very real, and a threat. Even if they knocked down the hotel, whatever plans Hayami had for the future would be in vain if they didn't act.

"I need everyone to set up the cameras." Kazuya ordered, "Everywhere." He asserted. "But… aren't there too many rooms? We'd need like three hundred to capture every place here." Takigawa reasoned. "That is correct, so we must set them up in crucial areas where activity is at its highest." "Wait, so you're saying we have to go back up there where Masako was attacked?" John exclaimed. "Precisely. We now have proof that area is active, so I suggest setting up one at the top of the stairs and down the hall. I sincerely hope someone is brave enough to do it." "_I'll do it_." Takigawa grabbed the equipment. "No point in sending someone up who can't defend themselves." "Alright, I'll come with you. I don't trust going up there alone. I think this is one of those times where we have to stay together." John stepped forward, picking up some of the chords before leaving with Hosho to set up on the third floor. "Right. No one wander off alone, we'll be right back!"

"Ayako, Yasuhara. Do you mind?" Kazuya pointed to the other cameras. "Yeah, sure." "Alright." "First and second floor." Naru reminded them. "Put them in places that seem creepy, right?" Ayako put her hands on her hips, looking back at him. "Naturally. I hope you can distinguish where." Naru glanced up at her. He was messing with some chords on the floor, getting them ready to plug in to the socket. While she watched everyone set up, Mai felt an uneasiness come over her. It wasn't just from what John had described, it was something about the entire situation. Something felt wrong, like they were being watched. She would ask Masako how she felt but she was still unconscious. Speaking of Masako, she was looking quite ill. "Hey, Miss Hayami is there a bathroom or kitchen that's still working around here?" "Huh? Oh, yes. They didn't shut off the plumbing yet. There's a set of public washrooms down the hall and a kitchenette just past the conference room." She pointed off to the right where these two large French doors were. "Great, thanks." Mai smiled, getting up.

* * *

The public bathroom would have nothing to offer her, so Mai went for the kitchenette. Surely there was an old towel or something around there. Maybe even a linen closet? Normally she kept a rag on her for these situations, but she'd have to make do with the circumstances. They didn't come prepared after all. This hotel was abnormally small, at least it felt that way. The corridors were quite narrow and twisted for a commercial hotel. With the floral décor, wallpaper and antique furniture it felt more like a bed and breakfast or a mansion. Maybe it had been converted? At the end of the hall she came to these beautiful, large oak doors that were painted white. "This must be the conference room." Her footsteps echoed when she entered the room, a spacious place stacked with tables and chairs. Some pieces of furniture were blanketed with white sheets and a thick musty smell filled her lungs. As if no one had come through here in a long while. A large, magnificent crystal chandelier hung high above her head. The ceiling was so high, and the windows so large it looked more like a ball room than a place for business men to gather.

"Ah, that must be the kitchenette." She beamed, looking at a door on the side. It was next to these large tables, practically invisible with the patterns of the wall painted on it. Perhaps they served food here during fancy events? She fumbled to find the light switch, flicking it on with her palm as she studied her surroundings. Nothing seemed too ominous about this place. It was just… a kitchen. _Albeit_ an old looking one. Wilted gingham curtains lined the little windows next to the sink. The oven and fridge looked bulky and outdated, but the calm buzzing of the fridge assured her this wasn't totally abandoned. Someone had been keeping this place tidy. Maybe Wakana? Or the workers who were doing construction? People needed a place to make their lunches right? Searching around the wooden cabinets, she found some neatly rolled cloths. "Alright! Exactly what I was looking for." Mai walked over to the sink and turned it on. The water came rushing out black and she cringed, the color progressively getting lighter. It just needed to be drained, she saw this before in older houses. She watched it surge out into the drain, leaning against the counter.

Then, she looked up, out the window. The sun was almost completely gone. She could see twilight setting in from the window. "Hmm…" The water was almost running clear now, getting warmer. "Just a few more seconds…" She assured herself, her gaze returning to the dusk scenery. Then her eyes registered a reflection she didn't recognize. "_**…!**_" Mai jolted at seeing the face behind her, turning around quickly, "Who-…" She was alone. Chills ran down her spine, her throat dry as she checked the entire room. _No one_ _was here._

Mai quickly soaked the cloth and started back to the lounge. No use in staying here after something freaky like that happening. "Ugh…" She pushed the door open, walking quickly through the conference room. Did it get dark _that_ fast? And why was it so cold in here? She hugged herself, enduring a shiver coming over her body. It hadn't taken her _this_ long to make her way across the room, had it? Was she going in circles? Did she get lost? Mai stopped. Nothing could be seen but the faint outline of the window panes. There was no way it could be this dark, it was just barely twilight. The lights turned on, startling Mai as the conference room was lit up. Everything was arranged immaculately, the tables organized and decorated with fresh flowers and expensive looking silver. A few men dressed in tuxedos stood at each door way, silently waiting. "What…" She took it all in, the chandelier above her glittering as if it were new.

"_**Shiori!**_ Shiori." A man called out, getting Mai's attention. "Shiori, there you are. I was looking all over for you." He smiled brightly, taking her hands, which she noticed were gloved white. "You weren't supposed to see it yet, but I hope everything is to your liking." He looked very cheery, happy to see her. Mai looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight wiggle dress*. It was made of silk, red with white buttons. "But my name isn't…" "Shhh, I hope you're not coming down with something. You know this evening is very important. I need you well enough to sing." "Why… is it so important?" Mai struggled as if she were supposed to remember. "It's our anniversary darling. Are you playing little games with me?" He tilted his head, his words scaring Mai. "No, no! I'm not married… _I'm… only a high school girl_-" "Hush hush, and get yourself done up. You promised to wear that blue dress I bought you, remember? It's almost eight." He grinned and let go of Mai. She turned, looking all around her until she heard a different voice. "Shiori…" A man appeared in front of her, frightened. He was quite younger than the first man, with dark hair combed up and styled. "I have some unfortunate news… we're going to have to rush things." "What do you mean?" "Love…" He got closer, whispering in her ear. "I'm afraid we're going to have to run away tonight. If you want to live a happy life with me you need to listen to me. Things are getting worse and I don't trust him." He squeezed Mai's hands. They felt cold. "Who are you talking about? That man, is that who?" "Shiori don't, please. I'm not joking…" "My name_ isn't _Shiori…" "We've got to go upstairs and pack your things." "_My name is_…" "..And get some money from the safe…." _"…My name is…_" "Maybe we can catch a train to the North…" _"…name is… Mai._"

"_My name is Mai."_

"_**My name is Mai!"**_

"**Mai!**" Hosho yelled, forcing her awake. "Kid, are you alright?" He held onto her shoulders. "What…" Mai opened her eyes, looking around the convention room. Everything was old again, chairs stacked against the walls, cob webs littering the place. "What happened? We found you like this. Ayako said you had gone off and realized you'd been gone for a while." _"Where did they go?" _Mai asked, sitting up. "Who?" Yasuhara asked, leaning over to look at her. "The people… the men. The young man…" she trailed off, realizing she must have had one of her dreams again. "I think we better get back to the group." Takigawa offered his hand.

* * *

"And then these two men came to see me, calling me Shiori. I think they thought I was someone else. They were strange, like from another time. I think I was reliving a moment as this Shiori woman." Mai glanced down, a warm cup of tea in her hands. "Though the question is, who is she? And why did I experience that?" She sighed. Everyone sat around the various sofas in the lounge, sipping on tea and listening to Mai. Masako had woken up since Mai's experience. She had a bit of a headache but was her normal self. "In any case. I think it's worth searching for information about her. She must be important right? We can look for a record, or a photograph. Maybe we could get in contact with her…" "Yeah, we'll channel her in through Masako." Ayako commented, leaned against her palm. "What? It's likely she's the spirit." "_**Right.**_ I hope you take this as a warning for future reference. Stay together." Kazuya warned. He seemed disgruntled as usual. "Father Brown was right. I believe this spirit likes to attack when someone is vulnerable." _"…Or_ extremely sensitive." Masako cut in. "I was overwhelmed with an angry female spirit. So I believe we should approach this case with extreme caution. I believe she has an affinity for attacking women based on what we've experienced so far. She seems hostile and able to hurt us to an extent. All the more reason to be cautious." She closed her eyes.

Lin was all set up at a table, the monitors on and already recording. He was typing away at something. Mai sat on the edge of the couch next to Masako who was just finishing her tea. "Miss Hiyami, are you sure you want to stay here with us?" Naru asked. "Yes…" "The spirits should be more active at night…" He stared at her. "…More active?" "Yes. You said you saw that apparition when you were closing up, correct? That only means the hauntings will get progressively worse. You see, spirits have more energy at night. If that frightens you, you are more than welcome to leave now and return for us in the morning." Wakana hesitated on answering. "_…W-Well…_ you need the keys, right? And I'm not allowed to give them away. So I'll stay. I doubt anything will be worse than what I experienced." She looked down. "I hope…."

"Naru." Lin called, sparking everyone's attention. "There's activity on the third floor…" He held on to his headphones tightly, glancing back. "Noise. I can't see anything on the monitor though." "Can you put that on speaker, Lin?" "Yeah…" He unplugged his headphones, turning up the volume. Everyone grew silent, the speakers spiking with this strange crinkling noise. It sounded like… someone crushing or breaking something. _**SCREECH**_. Everyone gasped, a scratching noise started. "What's that?" Mai asked, her eyes widened in horror. "Shh…" Kazuya held up a finger, as if to pause her. The scratching ceased, and then, a burst of flames came up on the screen. The right wall of the corridor ignited, the fire spreading quickly along the rug. "Oh no!" Wakana screamed. "That's terrible for the structure! I can't afford to have this place burn down!" She darted off, towards the staircase. "No, wait! It's too dangerous to go up there!" Mai called out, standing up and reaching out. "Wakana!" Mai took off after the woman. "No, Mai it's dangerous for you too! Damn it. Come on, let's go guys. Together." Hosho gestured for everyone to move.

* * *

On the monitor Lin could see them arriving at the top of the stairs. First, the Hayami woman and then Mai who was promptly yelling at her. He placed his headphones on, listening in on their conversation while watching the screen. Mai caught a grip on Wakana's shoulders and jumped in front of her. "Are you crazy? What on earth could you do to stop it! Even if you had…" Mai noticed her frightened expression, and turned her head to look at the corridor. **No fire**. "What the…" She adjusted her fingers, a substance rubbing off of Wakana's shoulders. "Huh…" She didn't remember them feeling like that just a moment ago. _Then…_

"_**AHHHH!"**_ Mai screamed at the top of her lungs, letting go of her. "What's wrong?" Wakana tilted her head, her body charred. She had lost all her hair, her eyes gone and replaced with sunken in holes. She had flaky pieces of burnt flesh coming off of what she knew was her skull. "Something the matter, Mai?" She grinned, her teeth horrible and stained red. Mai fell back, kicking at the floor to move herself away from Wakana. Is that what she saw? Was she experiencing the same thing? Was Wakana even a real person? She lost her voice, unable to gather herself from the fear consuming her. "Mai…" She leant down, reaching out to her with bony fingers. Her flesh had been completely burnt off, her limbs lithe and skeletal. She wore a different outfit, a dress. From what she could make out from pieces of the cloth, it was red. "No! Stop… stop… stop!" Mai cried.

"Mai! Wakana?!" Naru, Monk, John, Masako and the rest arrived at the top of the stairs. Apparently no one bothered to stay in the lounge with Lin. "What's wrong Mai?" Naru asked, looking to her on the floor. Wakana turned, bringing her hands together. "I don't understand… she just looked at me and started screaming?" Wakana explained. Mai's eyes darted back and forth from her friends to the charred corpse. Were they insane? How was this not scaring them? "You guys!" She cried, "How aren't you at least surprised?! Look at her! Can't you see? She's all burnt up!" Mai cried out, covering her eyes with her hands. She wiped at them hard, unwilling to open them. What if everyone looked horrible like that if she did? Mai wasn't sure if she could handle that. "Mai… calm down." Naru said, enticing her to look up. She felt his hands soft on her arm and she peaked, assuming he was normal since he felt nice. "….Naru?" She blinked slowly, looking over at Wakana. She was her normal self, her skin intact and her hair tied up. "Mai…" _"…I…"_ She gripped onto him. "I'm sorry. It wasn't like that. I saw her…"

"So, we have apparitions, possession, illusions, retrocognition, noises and ghost fires. Any ideas about what we're dealing with?" Hosho started as they made their way down the stairs. Naru had lent Mai his jacket, brushing it off by saying he didn't need it, and because she was freezing. His explanation about how black clothes retained heat and white clothes justified it. In his mind at least. It unfortunately meant Mai had to endure a sharp glare from Masako. "I don't have a certain theory yet, but suspect that the negative emotions surrounding this place are fueling the spirit. Or caused by her. I sense more than one presence here, but the woman is the angriest." Masako spoke up. "Hmm… do you think that's Shiori?" Mai asked. "Well… I could try to channel her." Masako said thoughtfully. "To see if she is the one lingering these halls, if not, we're up against something entirely different." Masako lifted her kimono slightly as she stepped down the stairs. Ever since she fell down them that one time she'd become very wary. "Maybe she can tell us about the burnt lady." Mai said hopefully. "Because she's definitely the angry spirit."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_* A wiggle dress is a style of dress that was common in the 50's/60's. I highly suggest looking it up on Google. I needed to write down the dress cut so you'd know very specifically what it was. I doubt Mai would know specifics about dress cuts but you have to get the image clear somehow, right? _

_Sorry I took ages to update this! I just got finished with my exams and university. I moved out and am back in my home town which means I have more time to update this frequently! I was thinking maybe once a week? More than that if I'm really bored. I've got lots of time off now so that's a bonus. I'm trying so hard to make this consistent and I'm really excited about what I have planned. In regards to dialogue I tried to make it more clear. I'm not a fan of spacing every time someone new talks but that's just my style. Sorry about that if you prefer the spacing. I hope this is as good as the last chapter. Also, I need to read up about paranormal terminology because damn I need to make this make sense. Well, regardless it's fun! Angry, angry spirit. Thank you for the reviews, don't be afraid to bring up anything! I love commentary, criticism etc, etc._

_xx!_


	3. Consider

**_Disintegration_**

* * *

A single candle was lit, burning in the dark. To the hesitance of Wakana, the team had turned off all the lights in the lounge and foyer. The sat silently around a table, their faces illuminated with the soft flickering light. It was brightest on Masako. She sat with her eyes closed, concentrated as she focused her energy, channeling herself. A name was all she ever needed to practice her gift. "_Are you sure this is a good idea-..._" "_Relax. We do this sort of thing all the time. It's nothing to worry about."_Masako could hear someone assuring their client, her senses fading as she called on the name Mai had heard.

Shiori.

_Shiori._

Masako's head went down, forcing all of them to watch in anticipation. A part of Mai was still shaken up from the experience she had not even an hour earlier, but fear could not get to her. She had to be strong and face whatever was haunting this place. Whatever had tried to purposely frighten her. "Excuse me, are you Shiori?" Naru spoke up, his expression stoic but concentrated. Mai was getting pretty good at noticing the slight differences. "_…how do you know my name?"_Masako then looked up, her head slowly lifting to meet the gaze of the others. John inhaled sharply, recognizing that dead look in her eyes. It was unlike her, it didn't belong and it was the same gaze that had threatened him earlier. Interestingly, It seemed that Masako took on some traits or features of the deceased.

"We understand that you are lingering in this place. Are you the one scaring everyone here? We do not wish to harm you. Only to help." Naru calmly asked, his hands resting on the table. Masako's head turned towards him, a sly smirk curling on her lips. "_You think you know a lot of things, don't you?"_She kept her eyes on his. "I do." He only stared back with dispassion true to himself. "_Hmph,_ _Naïve of your friend here to channel me like this, to invite me in. To call me down here in your little safe nest. I don't see why you can't just leave me alone upstairs. Why you set up your cameras. To film me? I'm not pretty anymore. You can't film me._" She gripped to the edge of the table as her voice became hoarse. "_You can't help. If you won't leave me alone then I'm not going to let you out."_"Are you the only one here?" _"Not for long."_She stood up, pushing her chair back so it knocked over loudly. Laughter started to escape her as her shoulders shook, masking her eyes beneath her dark hair.

"Masako!" Mai shouted. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Quickly, Mai leapt up from her chair and took a hold of her. "Masako, make her go away! This is getting too dangerous. Take control of your body! Hey, are you in there?" Mai's hands stayed tight to her shoulders. "_You're_ _an ignorant child. I'm stronger than your little tricks_." The spirit snapped, eyes burning into Mai. Something about it reminded her of Wakana… _the corpse_. "_**Shiori!**_Was that you upstairs ? It wasn't Wakana was it? Is that what happened to you? Did you not leave because of your husband?" She asked frantically. The spirit faltered at this detail. "_H-How…"_ She growled. "Please trust me, we're trying to help! You don't have to be angry or scared. We can make things better. You don't have to be angry and suffer! Just tell us what happened!" Masako's face contorted as her hands went to Mai's throat. She shoved her back against the wall and yelled furiously. _"You can't help me. Nothing can undo what happened to me! You don't understand my pain!"_Her hand squeezed_._"Mai!" Takigawa, John and Lin went for Masako, trying to pull her off before she choked her to death. Even with the strength of three people she was difficult to move. "_Though you will soon._" With one last wicked grin, the spirit let go of control.

* * *

Everyone agreed it was best to put up some different types of protection to discourage her from coming back. Lin offered the service of his shiki, since they would at least protect (if not) warn them if she decided to return. It was clear that Masako shouldn't try anything else because the strength the spirit exemplified was alarming. The spirit wanted to hurt them and could do so better in a physical form. "Hurry up. We're probably going to have put these up through the entire corridor." Ayako watched Takigawa as he carefully placed up a protective seal. She shifted her weight on a hip and acted unimpressed. They had been given the task of securing important areas. "We probably will, so make sure it's done right. I don't wanna be blamed for any screw ups." Takigawa poked her side and then went on ahead. "How can you continue to be so stupid at a time like this?" She asked as they walked through the hall, awkwardly bumping into each other at the turns since it was made so narrow. "Just trying to keep the mood light. It's easier to accomplish something when you're not all wound up and scared. I'm not sure about you but I'm a little on edge from all the stuff that's been happening since we got here." Hosho explained. He decided it was best if he put a seal up on every hotel room door, preventing any chance the spirit would have. "Did you see how fast that spirit moved in Masako's body? She was really strong too. I don't want anyone getting hurt or worse _joining_ that Shiori woman. You know? Ayako?" He turned, realizing he was alone.

* * *

Ayako hesitantly looked around where she was, unsure of how she got here. She had just been drowning out the sound of Monk's chatter while opening a door. Or was she walking through a hallway? The area was completely black and a musty smell lingered in the air. Maybe she locked herself in one of the rooms by accident and Hosho was too distracted to notice? Or maybe that idiot was messing with her. "Takigawa? Hosho. I swear if you're trying to scare me or something it's not going to work." She called out, her voice echoing strangely. "Hosho?" Uneasiness started to set in her stomach. "Hosho I'm not kidding. This is very unprofessional." She tried to look around for objects, windows. Anything to get her bearings here in the dark. A part of Ayako wanted him to flick on the lights and laugh at her for being afraid but deep down she knew he would never do this under such serious circumstances. He was a fool but not at times like these. It was probably no coincidence that she had been locked in somewhere after what she'd seen tonight. "…Hello?"

"_Hello._" She heard a woman's voice and the sound of a lamp clicking on. Her eyes adjusted as she realized she was in a hotel room with a figure standing in front of her. It was a dark haired woman with her hair neatly kept in a style Ayako had seen in a retro magazine once. Despite her beautiful appearance, the grey tone of her skin and sullen eyes told Ayako she was dead. Those eyes. "You…" "_Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I feel that you will better understand me since you're closer to my age. You're very pretty just like I was once._" The ghost explained, running a finger along the lamp shade. Ayako was surprised at her compliment, random kindness was a rarity. "What do you want from me?" "_Just to talk._" She repeated, patting the bed duvet. "_Sit. __I'm sorry for my violent outbursts but you must understand how invasive your friends are being in my resting place. Would you like to be disturbed constantly?"_ The spirit shook her head. "This is your resting place?" "_It is all I know now. All I am left with and it's ironic considering all I wanted was to leave_…."

* * *

"_You're such an idiot._" Hosho heard Ayako's voice. "Ayako?" "_Do you actually think I like putting up with you Hosho?"_ He froze, unsure of where she was. "Where did you go? This isn't safe. When Mai went off alone she collapsed and had that strange encounter." He was frantically looking all over for her. "…The spirit seems to like women and guess what Ayako? As much as I'd hate to admit it, _you are one_." When his deliberate insult didn't affect her it proved he was facing some other entity. "_I'm tired of your senseless insults. They're not even good. You think you're so talented and witty but the truth is you're not at all. I only talk to you because we work together."_ "Harsh…" "_I can't believe you even call yourself a monk. What a pathetic excuse. Do you really think you can please your parents while going off and being a musician? How practical. You've already broken your sanctity so you shouldn't even be here offering your services. You're bastardizing everything and you know it. Is that why you say I'm useless so much? Are you trying to compensate for your failures?_" Her voice was stern. "Ayako come on…" His shoulder blades pressed to the wall. He knew he shouldn't give in to these words. It wasn't like Ayako to deliberately hurt him with sensitive topics like his parents. Sure, they stabbed at it here and there but that was only for a cheap joke. "I know that isn't you talking. You'd never say that to me." "_Oh? Or can you just not accept the truth that I'm fed up with your insensitivity towards me._"

* * *

"_You_ _can't trust men. I've learned that lesson well._" The spirit cringed as Ayako sat at the edge of the bed with her. She was hesitant to touch such dusty covers but she had no other choice, the room was pretty empty. "I'm sorry you suffered through that." Ayako did legitimately feel bad. The spirit had told her about her fateful experience with a lover who tricked her. "_The worst part was that he was hired by my husband to test my fidelity and I fell right for it. They pushed me out a window on the third floor and told the police it was an accident. I'm bound to this hotel now and I don't want to leave it since my only happy memories were here. I know death is hard for the living to understand, but do you see why I'm upset?"_ "I… think I do. I haven't really been married or dated anyone long enough to feel so passionate but I can understand why you'd want the hotel to yourself. But what will you do when it deteriorates?" "_**IT WON'T**__… it won't._" The spirit calmed herself, furious for a moment. It startled Ayako and made her suspicious. Suddenly, she didn't feel so at ease with this presence. "I'm _going to stay in my hotel forever. I'm going to dance in the ball room and recreate my memories until time ends. I'm never going to wake up from this… it's actually quite fun._"

* * *

"_I liked you Takigawa. I admired you when we first met. But your incessant teasing has made it very clear. You're more into younger women. Like Mai_." "Mai? She's like a little sister to me." He reacted too strongly, which was a mistake that he regretted the moment he said it. The spirit was fishing for weaknesses. Had she gotten to Ayako? She had to have insight on the miko's life in order to say these things. Was all this a real confession or made up stories to bother him? The monk clenched his teeth, eying the dark corners and windows of the corridor. She had to be somewhere in here. He cursed himself for not being able to see spirits anymore. If only one of the others was here to point her out. "_Never mind the hag here_." He kept his guard up, nervous that it would physically attack him. But if it did, he could attempt to cleanse the area. It was a long shot but the only choice he had. "Are you expecting me to feel bad or something? I'm not into you. Or Mai. What's the big deal? Did you think I'd like such a bitch? I hate relationships because then get you in shit. Why bother when you can get what you want without all the fuss." He lied, aiming to aggravate the spirit.

"_You_ _and even your naïve friends could have such wonderful experiences too if you just let me help…_" The spirit started, smirking as she began to explain this to Ayako. She felt more and more nervous about what this spirit was saying. But before she could respond, it screamed. "_**Oh that treacherous man!**_" Her cry echoed and the door flew open. Ayako fell back on the bed, startled by the outburst. "_**You better give up on him because he's not going to last very long."**_The spirit shot a warning look then disappeared. "Treacherous man? Oh no…" She darted up, starting towards the door which slammed in her face. "Hosho! Hosho? Takigawa!" Ayako began banging on the door which had simultaneously locked. There was no mistake that the spirit had tried to lure her into a false sense of security and that she was now going after her friend. "Hey!" Meanwhile, down the hall Hosho heard Ayako's real voice. He noted where she was but remained still. Waiting to face the angered spirit who was definitely between them. "Ayako!" "Hosho! You're there? Get me out of here." "Not yet." He shouted aggressively. Then he was slammed back by an invisible force. "I'm a l-little busy." He grunted. She was close enough now and he had to act.

"_Nau Maku San Manda Bazara Dankan!"_Takigawa concentrated and tried to ignore the pain. He heard a horrific screech and then a door flew open. Ayako fell out from behind it, bracing herself just in time for the fall. She shouldn't have been leaning against the door. "Are you okay?" She lifted her head. "Yeah… yeah. You're asking me that after you fell on your face?" He leaned back against the wall, laughing quietly to himself. "I doubt that exorcised a spirit like her but definitely made her leave." The monk smirked and closed his eyes. "You know what would be a great idea? Helping me up. Assuming you're strong enough." Ayako sassed but it was a defense mechanism to hide her worry. She needed to know he was alright. Things like this usually happened to the others like Mai. The spirit taking interest in her made her deeply uneasy. Takigawa looked over at his auburn-headed counterpart and went to offer a hand. "Still have to be a gentleman when I'm hurt, huh?" "Always." They decided it was best to return to the group and started making their way back. The seals they had put up would help enough for now. Both seemed relieved to have each other's company again. "I got more information out of the spirit." Ayako started. "And I got attacked." "It was so strange… she wanted to talk to me. To convince me about something. Sort of like trying to lure me in." "Lure you into what?" Monk asked. "I… don't know." Ayako paused. "She said this hotel was precious to her and that she didn't want to leave her happy memories and then she told me we could have happy memories too…" Her eyes locked on Takigawa. He stared back. For a moment he was going to share how the spirit had taken on Ayako's voice but in retrospect the entire conversation had to have been lies and he would rather not instigate personal issues on the job. The spirit had tried to do that. Maybe he'd tell her when this case was all over. "I think this is getting worse and worse."

* * *

"We didn't finish the floor because we had a little experience. A fight with Shiori." "Another one?" Mai said, her eyes shocked. She had been tending to her sore throat from earlier. "Did you see her? All burnt up…?" Hope was laced in her voice. The way Mai had reacted made her feel insecure about her ability to remain professional. It was a little embarrassing to seem so young in front of everyone but they didn't see how startling it was. "No. She was normal this time. I got a good look at her… I even talked to her. She explained to me why she was so angry. Actually, she apologized for her attacks but I think it was all a set up to earn my trust. She tried to convince me to do… something." Ayako paused. "What?" Mai was beyond curious. "I don't know. She never finished her sentence." "Yeah, and that's when she did a number on me. I think I'm going to have bruises on my back." Takigawa rubbed his shoulders. "She said she was murdered by her husband and lover, pushed out of a third floor window." Ayako crossed her arms, looking over to Takigawa. "So that's what happened? That's why she's angry?" Mai's eyes glistened. "But… her lover seemed so kind." Clasping her hands to her chest, Mai felt this terrible sense of guilt. The spirit was just angry because she had been taken before her time and now her home was being destroyed. "Things aren't always what they seem, kid." Takigawa ruffled her hair. "I think we should investigate a little more deeply. Look around and try to find some old records, books or anything that would give us a better idea about the spirit. If she died here she must have left something behind." Takigawa rubbed his chin. "When did this hotel close down? It's not like they'd just keep stuff like that here if it happened a long time ago. Come to think of it we don't know much about the building." Ayako pondered as well. "Um… then maybe we should ask Wakana or look around?" Mai added. "Yeah, she would have some sort of record wouldn't she?"

"I'm not sure about records but I know this hotel closed down in the early seventies just before everything went digital. I'm sure you can tell by its design." Wakana looked around at the dated wallpaper. "How long had it been around?" Mai asked. "For a good while. I think since the forties or fifties. I guess you can also tell that from the way it's designed." Hayami wished she could be of greater help but she didn't know very much. "I would call the office but it's closed now and everyone has gone home. But I do know this place was called the Akiyama before we bought the land." The group looked at one another, nodding that it was a start. "Okay. I think if we're going to look for things that we should all stay together. No wandering off or splitting up. A group, so the spirit can't overpower us. Got it?"

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Wow! That took a lot of reviewing. I hope I didn't screw anything up. It's hard to write about this many characters interacting with each other but the challenge is fun. I also plot out all the haunting events carefully and am so excited for some scenes coming up in the next few chapters. Scary things, scary things! I wanted to focus a bit on Monk and Ayako cause they're awesome and I'd like to see from more of them. *perfect victims*. Ahem. I've started work but that gives me more time to type this. I'm a little nervous about my use of Monk's ability but I think I did this justice. Shiori's spirit is very strong. I had no references where I was typing this so if anything is a little off or weird, I'm sorry. I'll fix it. Anyway, hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter done by next week. _

_xx_


End file.
